Two Truths
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: TBR CONTEST ENTRY, My entry into Kits The Big Reveal contest. Opal has launched a plan against Atlantis, and Holly and Artemis are caught in it as they realize something about themselves.


_**Two Truths**_

_**Fan Fiction By Emile The Watcher**_

_**So, dusted this file off when I heard about a contest Kit had hosted. I do believe I missed it but, what the hell, why not?**_

_**In case its not clear this is my Entry for Kits TBR (The Big Reveal) contest. Which is us the fan fiction writers on Artemis telling Holly how he feels in Atlantis Complex.**_

_**In case I'm REALLY REALLY unclear, I know the contest is over, It still gave me a reason to upload this.  
**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

The two figures ducked under another large strut that had fallen across the walkway, desperately trying to out run the flooding water behind them. One figure was a female, small and nimble, and seemed to pulling the taller one along behind her. The taller one was a male, and stumbled over his own feet from time to time as he struggled to keep up with his counterpart.

"Hurry up Artemis!" Holly called a she tugged him along "Unless you want to take a forever dip!"

Artemis panted as his legs caught each other again and he stumbled "I am trying Captain." Artemis huffed out in between breaths. It seemed to be no use though, for every foot they gained against the water they saw another crack spiral across the great dome of Atlantis. As another line appeared across the dome in front of them with a large grating sound Artemis vowed to get revenge on the poisonous pixie who started this. As well, as get an exercise machine as this running and saving the world was becoming too common for his own good.

A giant girder supporting the dome in front of them broke in two as a crack reached it and tumbled down into their path, a pillar of water pushing it along in its descent. As it crashed to the ground in front of them Holly and Artemis were thrown back by the force, their already drenched bodies getting wetter as the water poured down around them. Artemis saw that they were now trapped as water poured in from both ends. Spotting a small door, Artemis pushed Holly towards its entrance in an effort to escape the water. As Holly bolted into the entryway and Artemis ducked in after her he found they were in a small service corridor that serviced the city. As he turned around Holly sealed the door behind them and dropped another bunker door down behind it.

"Good thinking" Artemis gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. Holly stepped back from the door, watching to see if any water was sneaking through. "Good Eye" she said, also taking a moment to catch her breath. She recovered significantly faster then Artemis who stood up as tall as he could in the small corridor "I got it from you." he returned to her as he began to move down the tunnel.

They walked the tunnel for many minutes trying to find a way out to the escape pod bays. After Opal had launched her attack on Atlantis, the duo had tried hard to stop her plan only to watch as it succeed and the great dome protecting Atlantis had began to crumble around them. Many had managed to make it to the escape pods, but quite a few fairy's got trapped, including Kelp brothers. While they had struggled to free them, Artemis had sent Butler ahead to help supervise the evacuations. It was plain to Holly that Butler did not want to leave Artemis, but knowing that it was part of whatever plan Artemis had been forming at the time that he had gone through with it.

Speaking of..."So, What's the plan Artemis?" Holly asked as they stared at another bulkhead door that had dropped to stave off the flooding for as long as possible.

"The plan was to get the Kelp brothers out of trouble, as for reaching the last escape bay I have no Idea."

Holly turned her head sharply to stare at the Mud-Boy "What do you mean?" She asked standing on her tip toes to try and meet his eyes. "This entire time we've been running BLIND?" She shouted the last word at him and Artemis raised an eyebrow at her.

"Temper Captain, your shouting doesn't help my concentration." Artemis glanced around the tunnel trying to gauge where they were. "This is a service tunnel is it not. Does it run through the entire complex?"

Holly snorted "Like, to the escape pod bays. Yea, it does, but every path I've tried to take us through is blocked off due to the rising water." She glanced around as there was a popping sound and groaning metal echoed through their tunnel. "I'm also not sure how much longer this tunnel will be here. Never mind Atlantis itself."

Artemis judged the sound to come from behind them and wondered if the door they had just come from was the one that had given away. "Hmm. I wonder, is there a back up to this tunnel? In case something were to happen to this one, mechanics could still get to where they needed to be?" He mused aloud as he proceeded down the hallway, ducking a running pipe from time to time.

Holly shrugged following him "There might be. All of the LEP has to do a patrol of Atlantis as part of their training. But mine was never very detailed. Mostly helping people to the escape pods in case something happened."

Artemis looked down at his elfin friend "Well, something has happened. Do I count as a person to be escorted to the escape pods?"

Holly looked at Artemis with incredulity "Really?" She managed to ask him.

"Hm, Apparently not as funny as I thought it would be." He said continuing his study of the tunnel and moving further away from Holly.

She ran after him calling "Wait, THAT was supposed to be a joke?"

As she caught up to the Mud-Boy, '_Man now' _she corrected herself inside her head, he was studying a small valve connected to a panel in the floor. Holly felt something stir in her chest at the sight of his dripping hair hanging low over his face, his shirt soaked through, as well as his pants. For some reason, he just looked cute with his face scrunched up while he looked at the valve.

"I wonder..." He muttered to himself as he grabbed the valve and gave it an experimental twist. When nothing happened, a small grin appeared on his face and Holly felt her heart beat jump. "Ah, ha" He said softly as he twisted the other way.

Holly was about to ask what, when the panel dropped open to reveal a even smaller tunnel beyond. She couldn't stop her eyes from widening briefly as he looked at her.

"Try not to look so astonished Holly" he said as he glanced back into the Tunnel and started to ease his way in. "Although, I was hoping for a slightly bigger tunnel." He finished as he slid all the way in and beckoned for Holly to join him.

As she lowered her feet into the pipe, she heard a deep thud and the roar of rushing water. She turned to her right to see a the tunnel filled with a wall of water rushing right at them. She was shocked still, her brain screamed at her to get in the pipe and close the door, but her body just wouldn't respond. Artemis had no such trouble though as he grabbed her and pulled her in, slamming the panel shut and locking it from their end.

"Always nice to appreciate Nature" Artemis said sarcastically as Holly shook her head. While she was busy with clearing her head, Artemis took a moment to study his elfin friend. She had decided to grow her hair out a bit and it now reached her shoulders, the red turned a darker color from the water it currently housed. Her eyes matching his own were deep and took in everything around her. Her face though, was always where his eyes were drawn, so beautiful. He always tried to cut such thoughts off, but sometimes his hormones got the best of even him.

He ceased his staring as Holly glanced his way "What?" she asked

Artemis cleared his throat "Oh, ah, Nothing, just thinking we should be getting along" He said pointing at the panel which was bending in slightly and water dripping around its sides. Shooting the panel a dark glare for apparently not being strong enough to hold the water. Holly began to crawl down the tunnel on her hands and knees behind Artemis. She could have gone with just crouching, but Artemis had gotten in first, and there was not enough room to get around him and move faster. They crawled for several minutes before they reached a small hub like room. Warmed from the glow of dozens of red lamps Artemis was dismayed to see every route blocked.

Holly seeing his shoulders droop in disappointment forced her way past him into the hub.

"Great.." she whispered to herself as she felt as if every bit of her being had decided to just give up. "Just...Great" She collapsed on her chest and closed her eyes, waiting for some sign that maybe they were not totally screwed. She waited for several minutes, and nothing happened. It was then that something happened, the unthinkable really.

Holly started to _cry_.

It started small, just an increase in her breath, and blinking her eyes rapidly. Artemis watched as her shoulders pitched forward slightly and tears began to leak out of the corner of her shut eyelids. Artemis sat there for a few moments at a complete lost at what to do for only the second time in his life. Slowly he reached out and patted Holly on her back. When that did not stop the tears he decided to try talking.

"Holly, its...its alright"

This was the wrong thing to say though as she bounced up and backed away from him, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"What do you mean it's alright? Were trapped in some tiny little sub repair room with water rolling in while Atlantis floods! AND YOUR TRYING TO TELL ME IT'S ALRIGHT?" The last sentence had come out in a roar her mentor Root would have been proud of, and Artemis found himself quietly stunned at this new view of Holly. Holly was far from done however as she continued to yell.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled pointing a finger at him "YOU'RE THE GENIUS HERE, YOU'RE SURPPOSED TO FIX EVERYTHING WITH THAT MIGHTY BRAIN, BUT ALL YOU DID WAS LEAD US INTO A DEAD END TO DIE!"

It was at that moment that Artemis had an idea, one that would not save them, but might calm his friend. As she took a breath to continue her yelling he reached out grabbed her arm and tugged her against himself, hugging her softly. Holly paused for a moment, her steam cooled by the fact that Artemis was holding her. It came back quickly though and she tried to beat her hands against him. She continued that for several moments until she tired out and struggled to look into his face. When she saw it, her would tumbled, instantly killing all anger at him.

What she saw, shocked her, for only the second time that she could remember, his face was smooth, no lines from thought, nothing. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be complete calm, she blinked slowly, taking it in, with the water and maybe it was just the fact that they were going to die that brought it on, but there was just one word for it.

Gorgeous.

There, she had finally thought it, he was Gorgeous, she couldn't lie about it. She was wrong to think that nothing had happened after their trip to the past. Something had changed, Holly had began to care for Artemis Fowl. When she stopped struggling Artemis opened his eyes and looked down at her, when their views connected what Artemis saw sent his brain tumbling on its axis.

Holly was looking at him lovingly.

"Hey" She said softly as he relaxed his grip on her, although not letting go.

"Yes?" he asked just as softly.

In response Holly straightened her body and brought her mouth to his kissing him gently. Artemis's eye widened in complete shock, but soon relaxed as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. They broke away several moments later, as the water that had been creeping into the room touched their feet. They both glanced at the water, then back at each others faces.

"I..." Holly paused "I think, I love you." She said simply

"I think I love you too Holly." Artemis said determined to not look away.

"Is that wrong?" she asked him

"At this point, I don't think it matters, nor, do I care."

He bent down and their lips met again as the water began to rise in the room they were in. They may have been about to die, but at least they had finally admitted what they had been feeling. Artemis broke contact and began to shuffle them out of the water, towards the last dry spot in the room. He laid down on his side and hugged Holly to him. She nestled there in the crook of his body as they watched the water rise.

"Did you ever think it would end like this?" she asked him softly.

She felt his chin scrape along her head as he answered "No, never like this."

"Are you sad?" she asked him, the tone of voice giving it away.

"About dieing? No, I knew it would come eventually."

"Then what?"

"I am sad, because, I just now realized the truth between us, and will never get to enjoy it fully."

Holly turned to face him and met his own sad eyes with her own. "Hey, At least we got it out before the end."

He kissed her again "Yes, at least...If only, If only"

She chuckled softly and cringed slightly when she felt the water crawl up her back.

"Be still now, it will all be over soon."

It was soon all over, but not in the way either of them expected.

The room they were in shuddered as the wall was torn away allowing the ocean to flood in. Its current grabbing them slapping them against the wall before drawing it out of the hole that had appeared. As they passed through the hole, something hit Artemis in the head and he began to black out his grip on Holy going slack. Holly struggled to hold onto the genius as they were pulled through what was left of Atlantis by the current, but it was no use.

As they passed through a hole in the dome, she felt her fingers slip off his shirt and couldn't stop her mouth from opening and trying to call out his name. As her lungs flooded and she too blacked out all she saw was his body sinking slowly to the ocean floor.

When Artemis opened his eyes it was with a great deal of surprise to him. He appeared to be in a medical bed in a hospital, and judging from the fact that his feet were not drifting over the edge, it was a human hospital at that.

_'Did I imagine that entire thing?' _he thought to himself as he glanced about the room. He spotted his Mother and Father, The twins, and Butler all sitting around the room asleep. He cleared his throat softly and noticed Butler come to attention. His parents and the twins didn't react.

Butler moved closer to the bed when Artemis gestured to him. As the body guard leaned down Artemis asked him one question.

"Was it all a dream?"

Butler paused for a moment and shook his head.

"Holly...?" he asked softly, he remembered her fingers slipping off his shirt as they were sucked out of Atlantis, but that was it. Butler glanced away from him and Artemis felt his heart skip a couple beats.

"Shes..." He couldn't finish the question but was spared as Butler waved him down.

"No, shes alive, but shes still in the Haven hospital." Butler assured him, he glanced to the left when Myles opened his eyes to notice his brother awake. Artemis put a finger over his mouth and pointed at their parents. Myles nodded and didn't shout out, he merely watched as the two continued their conversation.

"Artemis, We weren't sure you were going to wake up, and I heard some strange things from Foaly about Holly after she woke up, I think I need an explanation."

Artemis nodded and patted his arm "All in good time old friend." He looked at Myles and nodded who poked his mother on the shoulder. "But it all must wait for now." Butler nodded as the Fowl family began to wake up. Artemis was soon cloaked from sight under the crying form of his mother.

_-Three Weeks later- -Fowl Manor- -Artemis's room-_

Artemis laid propped up in his bed as his family surrounded him, Of them, only, Butler and His mom know what had really happened, but he was okay with that, still, he worried that some day he would have to let his family on the secret he kept buried. He watched as the sun slowly sank under the horizon and he nodded to Butler. Butler then caught Madam Fowls attention and pointed out the window to the setting sun. She saw it nodded and began to clear Artemis's room.

"Come now, Its getting late and Arty needs his sleep." She said shooing Myles and Beckett out the door while pulling his father along. As she passed Butler she winked at him "Stand guard out here and make sure he's not disturbed will you?"

Butler nodded, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he closed the door.

Artemis sighed and closed his eyes, waiting. It was not long before he heard his window open. He waited until he felt a soft movement on the bed beside him before lifting his lids.

Holly sat next to his legs stroking them softly with a finger, her helmet hanging off the side of his bed.

"Hey" he said quietly when she glanced up at him, she met his eyes briefly before glancing back down with a smile.

"Hey"

He laid his hand out on the bed and she took it, allowing her self to pulled up into a kiss. When they broke off she looked around.

"Should we be doing this?"

Artemis shook his head "I don't know, and for the first time in my life, I don't care to know"

Holly chuckled and leaned forward again, their lips making contact. For the two of them, everything else vanished, it was just them, they were both alive and Opal had been caught with out anybody losing their lives.

Artemis deepened the kiss and Holly relaxed into his body letting it happen. For her, it was bliss, she was in love, simple as that.

* * *

_**Well? Do I need to really ask?**_

_**Review, PLEASE.**_

_**Emile.**_


End file.
